


Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News

by LapisExilis



Category: Futurama
Genre: Complete, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Medical Examination, Old Friends, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Farnsworth has a medical dilemma and he turns to Dr. Zoidberg for assistance- what could go wrong? (or right)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News

Professor Farnsworth made his way to Dr. Zoidberg's office wearing his nightgown and slippers. He shuffled to the door, yet lingered just beyond the threshold. He had paused like this often- on account of his decrepit prostate, but this time, ironically, was not on account of his decrepit prostate. Dr. John A. Zoidberg, friend, colleague, living garbage disposal. The Professor had a thought, or he was on the edge of a thought, probably on account of his decrepit short term memory. The type of thought that echos in your chest, but never seems to reach your head. Regardless, it was not the Professor's head that was in question, on this occasion.  
________________  
Zoidberg was in his cozy dumpster, eating the remainder of a bag of tonsils. He had remained in his pungent conduit, seeing that he would be unwanted elsewhere. In the crew's view- Zoidberg was the type of lobster that belonged nowhere, yet seemed to be everywhere. In Zoidberg's opinion he was hungry. The hunger pushed him to return to his lonely office, in hopes he could scrounge up a pituitary, or some nail clippings.  
________________  
The Professor loitered absence-mindedly until a scuttling startled him back to simi-awareness. 

"My, Professor Farnsworth, it's been too long, old friend." Zoidberg gratuitously greeted him.

"Not long enough" The Professor huffed in his usual Zoidberg-addressing tone. "We had an appointment, at 3:30!" 

"But the clock shows it is 1:00" Zoidberg directed his attention to the object on the wall. 

"That's not a clock you dimwitt! That's a stourfoam plate with three Twizzlers stuck on it!" 

Before Zoidberg could respond, Prof. Farnsworth let out an alarming groan.  
"My decrepit prostate" he whined

"My friend, hop up here and let me examine you." Zoidberg guided him to the examination table. After removing his garments, The Professor settled on his stomach. 

"thank goodness for my Decapodian attributes, I will be able to examine you quite well." Zoidberg stated happily, he was wringing his tentacles together as they generated a type of organic lubricant. The body fluid plus Zoidberg's enthusiasm was making Farnsworth increasingly nervous. 

"Perhaps I should seek treatment from some other..." The Professor began but Zoidberg cut him off. 

"This will only take a moment friend." Zoidberg greedily garbled at the Professor's exposed bum. "Zoidberg to the rescue!"

Zoidberg's tentacles were apon the Professor's geriatric cheeks in an instant, his outer mouth tentacles spreading them slightly for the central ones to probe onward. The Professor gripped the sides of the table. Initially, they explored the crack itself, lightly prodding his constricted anus, time and time again they tested his hole, saturating it with lubricant, and threatening to take entry. One deviant appendage fondled his scrotum gently as it's mates focused on his rear. 

Finally, penetration. One solitary tentacle slithered in to his hind. The Professor's mouth opened, but nothing came out but his dentures. He felt a spark or an electric current run through his core. When it got to his head, everything felt spherical and light, not as if he were spinning, but as if everything else was. It was at that moment that he realized he was enjoying this. He let out a moan.

Too soon to the time he became accustomed to the first tentacle, a second snaked in. The original appendage massaged his prostate as the new arrival thrust in to his depths. He rolled his head back and his vision blurred- because the involuntary motion had allowed his glasses to fall off. Another tentacle rapped itself around the base of his cock and constricted rhythmically. This multitude of sensations sent him to ejaculate on the examination table, with a euphoric wheeze. The tentacles retracted and left The Professor in a combination of fluids.

He laid there in silence for only a moment before Dr. Zoidberg matter-of-factly stated "It works fine in my opinion." Then disappeared through the doorway in the following minute. 

"Thank goodness it's not cancer." Professor Farnsworth thought to himself. "That doesn't mean I won't require another check-up."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feel free to leave a comment, and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
